


S(he's) Br(ok)en (Because) S(he) Be(lie)ve(d)

by mad_rawdogger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, abusive, conspiring to get someone to kill themselves, loosely based off of an experience of mine, this is really fucked up, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_rawdogger/pseuds/mad_rawdogger





	1. Vivian's POV

**She's broken because she believed**

Vivian was a shy girl; she was depressed and had severe social and normal anxiety. Vivian was never really happy, never went outside, and _never_ socialized. Ever.

That is, until she met Jackson.

I gently put Lotus and Thorn back on my shelf and browsed the rest of the shelf for something new to read. _What about...Divergent! I love that series! God, when was the last time I read these? _I thought to myself as I brushed off the dust with my sleeve.

I wrapped my arms around the first book and made my way back to my sitting room, clicking my tongue a few times as I passed Sunny my orange tabby. "Come on Sunny! C'mere girl, you know you'll jump in my lap eventually. We might as well get it over with now." I said as she followed me to my favorite comfy chair.

As Sunny slept on my lap, I read until I finished the book. I closed the cover and yawned, "Mmm...what time is it?" I looked above and over my shoulder at the clock on my wall. "Midnight! Yikes. Sunny, you should have told me!" I said to the sleeping cat on my lap, I gently shook her until she yawned and stretched, jumping onto the floor gracefully as only cats can do.

I looked fondly at my cat, the only one I'd ever need in my life. _Maybe I should do something different for once. _I thought as I picked Sunny up and walked towards my bedroom. Once I had safely placed the book on the shelf, and her on the bed, I saw my laptop sitting on my nightstand. _There's an idea. _I picked up my laptop and sat down on the bed, placing it on my lap and turning it on.

I deftly navigated to 2cups.com, or 2cupsofcoffee as people called it sometimes. I clicked 'connect' and stroked Sunny's fur as I waited for a listener. Once I had connected, I noticed that the listener's username was YourFriendJackson. _Okay, that gives me two pieces of information. One, my listener is a he. Two, his name is Jackson. Okay, a good place to start. _I thought as I waited for Jackson to finish typing his introductory message.

(J) Hello there! My name is Jackson, welcome to 2cups! How can I help you today?

"Well isn't he chipper!" I whispered, immediately making fun of my new listener.

(V) Hi Jackson, I'm just feeling really depressed as of late. Can you help me out?

(J) Of course! Let's start with why you're feeling depressed, would you like to tell me what happened?

And that, was only the beginning.

'Over the months that I've been talking to Jackson, I've been happy. Me! Happy! Every time I think about him, a smile forces it's way onto my mouth. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little scared. If I've learned anything from the hundreds of books that I've read, I'm falling in love with him.

What a great choice my heart's made for my first love! It chose my make-shift therapist from the internet, whom I've never met, that lives in California while I'm over here in Wisconsin! I'm such an idiot.'

I snorted at my train of thought as I continued writing down how I felt in my diary. _You have to confess _my heart told my brain, who shook its head in my mind's eye. _No chance, remember the rest of the things you've learned from all those books you've read? This never ends well._

As my heart and my brain argued inside my head my feet subconsciously made their way to my bed, my hands grabbing my laptop off my nightstand out of habit. I turned it on and opened 2cups, and without even thinking about it, I told Jackson exactly how I felt.

In French.

After I confessed to Jackson, and Jackson to me, we became a couple. All hours of the day and night I spent thinking about him. How neither of us had had our first kiss yet, despite Jackson having a girlfriend before me.

It only took around 5 months for everything to go to crap. Like I told you in the beginning, Vivian was broken because she believed. Vivian believed that Jackson meant it when he said he loved her.


	2. Jackson's POV

**He's ok because he lied**

Jackson was a normal guy, had dreams of joining the Navy one day. Most people would even say he was beyond kind, because in his free time he talked strangers through tough times on a therapist site online. But what most people didn't know was the horrible reason why.

I opened the back door and whistled, signaling my dog Bucky that it was time to go back inside. Once the beautiful Rottweiler was inside, I shut and locked the door and headed back to my desk. I booted up my already open computer and logged into 2cups for my daily listening session at the end of the day.

_Hmm, let's see...Annolovesme? Sounds interesting. I really hope it's a girl! _I thought as I connected with Annolovesme, praying to whatever god may or may not be out there that it's a girl so that I could have some fun.

As our chat progressed, I found out that Annolovesme, is indeed a girl, and her name is Vivian. _Sweet! Now, how shall we play this out?_ I thought about all my previous girl-toys, _I could confess to her in a few months..._ I grimaced. _No no no, that's much too boring. How about...hmm. How about, if she doesn't say something after six months, then I'll confess to her and we'll see what happens._

And that is exactly what Jackson did. It turns out that he did not have to confess to her, as it only took around five months for Vivian to tell Jackson how much she loved him. Now all he had to do, was turn what he knew to simply be hopeless infatuation to true love; and then destroy her. It only took a month for the last girl to kill herself after Jackson stopped talking to her completely.

_I wonder how long it will take Vivian before she does something dramatic...*deranged laughter*_


End file.
